


The Bitter End [Soundtrack listing + art]

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Soundtracks, Unaltered Endgame Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: Soundtrack listing and album covers for MiaCooper's fic "The Bitter End".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bitter End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310159) by [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper). 



> **Author's note: I loved this story so much, I decided to whip together a soundtrack mix for it. To my knowledge, all songs are work safe. The original story is rated M, however. Please adhere to the warnings the author has listed if you choose to read the story.**  
> 
>  **Borg-cube sized thanks: to the lovely Darkin for sharing ideas and suggestions from her massive musical library, several of which were used in the making of this list!**  
> 
>  
> 
> **Credit goes to the following sources for use of their items:**  
>  _All Trek images - Trekcore.com_  
>  _Broken cup stock image - stock.xchng (user punkt_klx)_  
>  _Cracked glass texture -[superstar-stock](superstar-stock.deviantart.com) @ DeviantArt_  
>  _Worn wall (background) texture -[Goodtextures](goodtextures.deviantart.com) @ DeviantArt_  
> 
> 
>   
> ****  
> __  
> For Mia <3  
>   
> 

 

****[Play on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLw3OU2pSwgbiX5SSSmH16UYyVuUZf9oVu) ****

 

_**List of tracks:** _

_**Adrian von Ziegler - Across Acheron** _

_**Metallica - The Unforgiven III** _

_**Daughter Jack - Down In Flames** _

_**Fiona Apple - Love Ridden** _

_**The Pretty Reckless - The Devil's Back** _

_**Jennifer Nettles - Unlove You** _

_**NF feat Fleurie - Mansion** _

_**Conjure One feat. Kristy Thirsk - Ghost** _

_**Eurielle - Eurielle** _

_**E.S. Posthumus - Pompeii** _

_**The Enigma TNG - Angels and Demons** _

_**Amaranthe - Infinity** _

_**Brunuhville - Dark Sun** _

_**City of the Fallen - The Road Less Traveled** _

  

 


End file.
